Remixes
This is a list of the officially commissionned and Lady Gaga-related professional remix chosen for release. Not included in this listing : *remixes not officially commissioned by Lady Gaga and her record company, such as white label DJ mixes (professional or amateur). *bootleg/unofficial mixes or "mash-ups" even if constructed by big-name producers. Just to clear this up once and for all: "White label" is NOT a term meant to be used for all unofficial remixes. It refers to bootlegged records that usually have a plain white label. If a remix has never been pressed to an actual 12" record, it is not a white label. Singles from The Fame "Just Dance" *Deewaan Remix (feat. Ashking, Wedis, Lush & Young Thoro) *Glam As You Mix By Guene (Club Mix, Radio Edit) *HCCR’s Bambossa (Dub, Main Mix, Radio Edit) *Manny Lehman Club Mix *RedOne Remix *Richard Vission Remix *Robots to Mars Remix *Space Cowboy Remix *Stripped Down Version (Live) *Tony Arzadon (Edit, Remix) *Trevor Simpson (Edit, Remix) "Poker Face" *Dave Audé (Dub, Radio Edit, Remix) *Glam As You (Club Mix, Radio Mix) LG *Jody den Broeder (Dub, Radio Edit, Remix) *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix LG *Piano & Voice Version (Live) *Space Cowboy Remix *Tommy Sparks & The Fury Remix "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" *Bollywood Remix Sharma *Frankmusik "Cut Snare Edit" Remix *Mattafix Mix *Pet Shop Boys (Extended Mix, Radio Mix) *Piano & Human Beat Box Version (Live) *Random Soul "Synthetic" Mix "LoveGame" *Chester French Remix *Chew Fu "Ghettohouse" Fix (feat. Marilyn Manson) *Dave Audé (Club Mix, Radio Edit) *Jody den Broeder (Club Mix, Radio Edit) *Robots to Mars Remix *Space Cowboy Remix "Paparazzi" *Chew Fu "Ghettohouse" Radio Edit *Demolition Crew Remix *Fernando Garibay "Saturday Night Live" Remix *Filthy Dukes Remix (Club Mix) *James Carameta (Tabloid Club Edit) *Moto Blanco (Bostic Dub, Edit) *Stuart Price Remix *Yuksek Remix *DJ Dan Club Mix Singles from The Fame Monster "Bad Romance" *Bimbo Jones (Radio Remix) *Dave Audé (Club Mix, Dub, Radio Edit) *Chew Fu "H1N1" (Fix, Radio Edit) *DJ Dan (Dub, Extended, Vocal) *Grum Remix *Hercules & Love Affair (Dub Remix, Remix) *Kaskade (Extended, Radio Edit) *Richard Vission (Club, Club Dub, Radio Edit) *Skrillex (Club Remix, Radio Edit) *Starsmith Remix "Telephone" (feat. Beyoncé) *Alphabeat (Extended Remix) *Crookers (Vocal Remix) *DJ Dan (Vocal Remix, Extended Vocal Remix, Dub) *Doctor Rosen Rosen (Main Remix) *Electrolightz Remix *Kaskade (Radio Mix, Extended Remix) *Ming (Dub Remix, Extended Remix, Radio Remix) *Passion Pit Remix *Tom Neville's "Ear Ringer" Remix "Alejandro" *Afrojack Remix *Bimbo Jones Remix (Radio, Dub, Vocal, Club Mix) *Chew Fu Club Remix *Dave Audé (Club Mix, Dub, Mixshow, Radio) *Electrolightz Remix *Kim Fai Remix *Kleerup Remix *Rusko's "Papuseria" Remix *Skrillex (Remix, Extended) *The Sound of Arrows Remix "Dance in the Dark" *Monarchy 'Stylites' Remix *Fernando Garibay Remix Singles from Born This Way "Born This Way" *Bimbo Jones (Club Remix, Radio Remix) *Bollywood Remix and Sulaiman *Chew Fu "Born to Fix" Remix *Dada Life Remix *DJ White Shadow Remix *Grum Remix *Hector Fonseca Remix *Jost & Naaf Remix Jost and Jochen Naaf *LA Riots Remix *LLG vs. GLG Radio Mix LG *Manhattan Clique Radio Remix *Michael Woods Remix *Skrillex "Died This Way" Remix *Starsmith Remix *The Country Road Version Garibay *Twin Shadow Remix *UK Desi Hits! Remix Shock *Zedd Remix "Judas" *Chris Lake Remix *Dave Audé Remix *Desi Hits! "Bollywood" Remix and Sulaiman *DJ White Shadow Remix *Goldfrapp Remix *Guéna LG Club Remix *Hurts Remix *John Dählback Remix *Mirrors Une Autre Monde Mix (Nuit, Jour) *R3HAB Remix *Röyksopp's "European Imbecile Mix", "30 Pieces Mix" *Thomas Gold Remix "The Edge of Glory" *Bare Noize Remix *Cahill "Major" (Club Remix, Radio Mix) *Foster the People Remix *Funkagenda Remix *Porter Robinson Remix *Sultan & Ned Shepard Remix "Yoü and I" *10 Kings (Remix, Radio Edit) *ATB Remix *Danny Verde Remix *Hector Fonseca Remix *Mark Taylor (Remix, Radio Edit) *Metronomy Remix *Wild Beasts (Remix, Extended) "Marry the Night" *Afrojack Remix *Danny Verde Remix *David Jost & Twin Radio Remix *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike Remix *John Dahlback Remix *Lazy Rich Remix *Quintino Remix *R3HAB Remix *Sander van Doorn Remix *Sidney Samson Remix *Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs 'Marry Me' Remix *The Weeknd & Illangelo Remix *Zedd Remix Others The Fame *"Boys Boys Boys" (Manhattan Clique (Remix, Radio Edit)) *"The Fame" (Glam As You Remix by Guéna LG (Remix, Radio Edit)) The Fame Monster *"Monster" (Chew Fu "Paws Up" Fix) Born This Way *"Americano" (Gregori Klosman Remix) *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (DJ White Shadow Mugler Mix) *"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" (Michael Woods Remix) *"Bloody Mary" (The Horrors Remix) *"Bloody Mary" (Clinton Sparks Remix) *"Electric Chapel" (Two Door Cinema Club Remix) *"Fashion of His Love" (Fernando Garibay Remix) *"Government Hooker" (DJ White Shadow Mugler Mix) *"Scheiße" (DJ White Shadow Mugler Mix) *"Scheiße" (Guéna LG Club Remix) Category:Remix